You're the One
by tumblrandunicorns
Summary: Brittana story. Read for yourselves ;)
1. Chapter 1

Santana stared at the old, rusty cuckoo clock hanged on the cappuccino brown wall in her room as it stroke three. They sounded like someone just dropped a hammer onto the floor, breaking through Santana's thoughts. She had always hated that clock. Although she told Kurt a million times that the clock smells like a rotten fish which has been stuck in a smelly sock for years and someone just took it out, Kurt still refused to take it down. Apparently it was _vintage _and was passed down from his grandmother. Does his grandmother even know he's gay and doesn't use anything that isn't floral?

It was hard to believe how fast time has passed. At first when Santana came to New York and moved in with Rachel and Kurt, she had no idea where this path was leading. She found herself a job at a local cocktail bar, and spent three months watching strangers meeting new people every night, dancing, partying, and falling in love. It wasn't long before she got dragged by Rachel and Kurt into a NYADA showcase and threw an improv performance of Adele's _Skyfall_—and of course, pulled it off flawlessly and got herself into NYADA. Kurt even got her a couple of modelling opportunities for which he was working part time at. She met tons of new people, and they accept her for being her mean hot self. Her talent and confident is appreciated in this place, and she knew New York was where she belonged in.

Yet somehow, there was always a feeling of emptiness in Santana. Like when she didn't put enough peanut butter in her sandwich or when she ran out of cash or forgot her credit card on a black Friday sale. Like there was something in her that was missing.

Santana was right about Brody when she first moved in and accused him of being a drug dealer—well, partly right. Except he wasn't a drug dealer. He was a male prostitute. Anyway, Rachel dumped him. She came to her senses and went back to find Finn. Things moved pretty fast from there. She kicked Brody out and Finn moved back in with them. He and Rachel are getting married after Rachel gives her first Broadway performance, which was like, 5 weeks from now. At first Santana thought it was a terrible idea—she had always thought Finn smelled like a fish and he would eat up all the nutella that she stored in a secret cabinet, but it wasn't that bad after all. Finn and Rachel being back together reminded her of the good old days, when they were all together and had each other's backs. Of course, the three theatre queens in the house would randomly break into an unbearable ballad from time to time and Finn sings like he just swallowed a whole frog in the shower, but Santana actually enjoyed watching the two of them being in love again.

It was like high school all over again. Mr. Schuster and Miss Pillsbury got married—this time without any accident—and even Coach Sue found the man of her dreams. Even though Kurt was still dating Doctor who, he and Blaine kept in contact. Mercedes and Tina Skype her weekly. Quinn always pays surprise visits to New York which aren't even surprises anymore, and Santana would take a day off to catch up with her best friend. Puck was still kind of an idiotic stud, but he was actually taking his screenwriting seriously. The guy had the most ridiculous ideas ever; he called Santana last week and told her that he was writing a play about unicorns rescuing the world in 2219 which was invaded by bananas. It was like he got his ideas from Brittany.

Brittany. The name still strikes Santana every time like a grenade.

She hasn't been calling her ex-girlfriend as much as she used to ever since she started in NYADA. The emptiness still strikes her every time she sees pretty girls falling in love in the cocktail bar she works in. Sure, tons of people hit on Santana since she got here, and she has been in a couple of relationships; yet nothing burns as much as anything she and Brittany had. The fire in her heart hasn't faded away since she left Ohio the last time—seeing Brittany and Sam together.

This time she's going back to Ohio, she is attending Brittany and Sam's wedding.

The news came about two days ago. Kurt came home with an invitation for all of them. Despite all the joy and congratulations Finn, Rachel and Kurt have for them, all Santana felt was…sad. That envelop was like a sharp blade stabbing right through her heart, and it hasn't stopped bleeding ever since.

She tried her best to cover up her feelings. What she had with Brittany was real and unforgettable, but now that Brittany was getting married, it wasn't like Santana could turn things around and make Brittany love her again. She had convinced herself that she was over Brittany, but when she saw Kurt holding that baby pink envelop that day, she knew she wasn't. She has never been. Not for a whole year. Baby pink was Brittany's favorite color. She said it reminds her of cotton candy, and she wanted their relationship to be as sweet as cotton candy.

For the last two days Santana went to school and work as usual. When she gets back she pretends that she was extremely busy and she had no time for Kurt's endless next season Marc Jacobs talk and Rachel's advice for Santana's duet with her at Brittany's wedding. Yes—Brittany had asked Santana and Rachel to perform _Landslide _together at her wedding. It was the song Santana sang to Brittany the first she told her how she had always felt about her. Santana was pretty sure she couldn't hold her feelings back and sing it at the wedding—but what else was she supposed to do? And why the hell would Brittany pick that song out of everything? It was almost like she was trying to get all of her and Santana's memories back—like it was their wedding.

_It's not our wedding, _Santana told herself, _put yourself together. It's over and it's never going to happen ever again._

But deep down she still wished it was.

Brittany's wedding was on the day after, but the four of them were heading back to Ohio early in the morning—which means if Santana didn't want to look like crap tomorrow, she would have to get some sleep now.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Santana was woken up by the annoying sound of Rachel's vocal warm ups. They were like sharp, shiny blades stabbing into both her ears all the way into her brain, cutting through all her thoughts in the morning which are supposedly pleasant.

Just when reality strikes her like Kurt's old rusty clock. Time to leave for Brittany's wedding. Santana didn't know if it was Rachel's voice that stabbed her a little too hard, or if it was the thought of seeing Brittany and Sam walking hand in hand in church and getting announced husband and wife in a couple of hours; but her heart felt like it had just been cut into a million little pieces. She felt tears in her eyes, and before she could stop them, they were flooding all over her face. She got dressed and wiped her tears away just in time before Rachel came in and told her that they're leaving soon.

Stuck in a tiny ass Ford truck with Berry and lady Hummel for 8 hours from New York to Ohio was anything but fun. The two of them had the most classic songs anyone could ever find in Broadway history playing on full blast, claiming that it had inspirational effects on their song writing progress. Santana was going to get some sleep on the way, but miss theatrical made it completely impossible. Normally Santana would have protested and make Rachel sit in the trunk, but she was too tired for that today. She had never felt this exhausted before. Even when facing her lowest point in life when she came out of the closet, she didn't feel like escaping from life and just maybe fall into a coma or something—instead she had been proud and strong. She stood up to what was coming to her. She wasn't scared or depressed. She had no doubts.

_That is because I had Brit back then,_ thought Santana bitterly.

Nobody seemed to have notice Santana's silence throughout the car ride, since Finn was trying to keep track of their route, and Rachel and Kurt was just simply overwhelmed by the so-very-annoying-and-absolutely-gay opera crap. Santana left her thoughts drift away from reality. She remembered joining glee club with Brittany, and doing their first ballad number together. She remembered holding Brittany's hands and having their arms and pinkies linked wherever they go. Going on double dates with Puck and Artie. Making fun of Rachel together. Being in cheerios together and turning on Sue's back when she was going to shoot Brittany out of a cannon. Singing _Landslide_ to her, telling Brittany she loved her and having Brittany told her she loved her back. Having Brittany comfort her when she lost prom queen. Being conflicted about coming out, but knowing whatever her decision was, they would always have each other's backs and would always feel the same about each other.

Then there were the sad memories. Feeling heartbroken when Brittany couldn't make up her mind and break up with Artie. Being forced to date Karofsky when she needed a beard for prom, but got hurt so bad when she had to watch Brittany dance with everyone else. Knowing that Brittany couldn't graduate with her and that she would have to leave her. Breaking up with her. Singing in Grease and having all these memories with Brittany floating back. Watching her and Sam got together. And now watching they get married and she couldn't turn things around—guess Santana could add that to the top of the list.

Puck was there to pick them up when they arrived at Ohio. The old gang all got together at Bread sticks that night. Artie and Sugar and everyone else who was graduating this year had somewhere to go. Rachel and Finn, of course, invited everyone to their wedding next month. Puck was telling them about his new play and how there's actually _someone_ who read it and liked it. None of that entertained Santana though. All she could think of was Brittany. She was nowhere to be found, but neither was Sam. _How was she going to face them when they show up? _Santana thought bitterly. She might as well break down and cry.

Feeling like she needed a break, she excused herself from the table and left for the bathroom.

The bathroom of Bread Sticks was surrounded by the smell of lavender hand soup and awful looking navy tiles. Santana looked into the mirror, just as a girl opens the door of one of the stalks and stared into the mirror, right at Santana.

"Santana," the corners of the girl's lips formed into a grin. There Brittany was, beautiful as the last time she saw her. Santana felt butterflies in her stomach. Brittany's lips were pink as rose petals—Santana could tell it was Brittany's favorite Chanel lipstick. Her ex-girlfriend still smelled like a baby kitty. All Santana wanted to do was to hug her and kiss her and cry for hours in her shoulders before she became Mrs. Evans.

Yet all she could manage to say was "Hey Brit."

Brittany's smile got bigger. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she hugged Santana, "and you're still so pretty."

Santana managed to smile back. "Thanks."

She must have sounded a little too cold, since Brittany was frowning at her. "Congratulations," Santana said, patting on her ex-girlfriend's shoulder. "You and Sam make a great couple."

"I'm glad you're singing for us," Brittany said, "I missed you."

Santana softened. "I'm glad you're happy."

Brittany's smile faded away. "Is that all you have to say?" she frowned, "I haven't seen you in a year, Santana. You never call or text me anymore, and that is all you have to say?"

Santana froze at Brittany's reaction. She didn't exactly expected Brittany to be angry. She didn't think Brittany cared about her anymore since her and Sam started dating. She looked at her ex-girlfriend. Brittany didn't look angry. She just looked…hurt. She watched Brittany rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom exit.

"I missed you too," Santana blurted, "I missed you like crazy, Brit."

Brittany turned around. Her face softened. "I thought you forgot about me, Santana," she said, "or that you're mad because I didn't break up with Sam when you last visited."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

Brittany shrugged, "okay then." She opened the bathroom door once again.

"I never forgot about you, Brit," Santana started again, "I could never forget about you."

"Then why did you stop calling me?" Brittany questioned, "Because you were dating some new hot New York chick who's smarter than I am?"

"No!" Santana exclaimed, "I…was busy. NYADA was a lot of work for me." It wasn't entirely a lie—NYADA was really busy. But every time Santana dialed Brittany's number, she ended up hanging up before Brittany even picked up. What was she going to say to her? That New York chicks were hot like pixies and that she has already gotten over Brittany? She knew Brittany would start talking about Sam—and she knew she couldn't handle that.

"You could have texted me," said Brittany, a hurtful look on her face.

"I…couldn't," Santana said. She could feel tears filling up her eyes. They were running down her cheeks before she could stop them. _Crap._

Brittany walked back to Santana and hugged her tightly.

Santana shut her eyes and started bawling. "I missed you so much, Brit," she said, "but I couldn't call you because all I can think of is how happy you are with trouty mouth. And I can't stand that."

Brittany didn't let go of her. "Santana…"

"And no matter how hard I tried," Santana sobbed, "I just couldn't get over you. Get over what we had." She buried her face into Brittany's shoulder. "You mean the _world _to me, Brittany. And it killed me to break up with you. All I could think of when I'm working at that bar is that you weren't there with me. That we weren't in high school anymore…and that you are never going to be mine again."

Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but Santana cut her off to finish what she was saying. "All these feelings I had for you," Santana tried to control her tears, "there are still there. They were always there. They never left. Every time I try to get rid of them, they just keep coming back. I really want to be happy for you, Brit, but I can't. All I can think of is that you're becoming Mrs. Trouty mouth in a few hours and that you would never be mine again. It's killing me."

Brittany stroke Santana's back gently, clearly not knowing what to say.

Santana pulled herself back from Brittany's arms. "I need to go," she sobbed, "you don't need me tomorrow, Brit. You're going to be so happy with Sam." She turned around before exiting the bathroom, "I love you, Brittany. I always will."

Santana hated herself. Why the hell did she just tell Brittany all of that? Brittany was getting _married_ the next day. Like it or not, Brittany was becoming Mrs. Evans. Santana didn't mean to trash their relationship at all. She knew telling Brittany all that crap wasn't going to make Brittany love her again. What the hell was she thinking? Damn right. She wasn't thinking at all. Santana bawled her eyes out. She _hated _herself. She hated this world.

Little did she knew, while she was sobbing her way home, Brittany broke into a huge smile after she left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Santana woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was bright. She was pretty sure she cried herself to sleep last night after a couple of beers. It didn't take long before she realized the room was moving. Nope. It wasn't a room. It was a car. Quinn's car.

"What the hell?" Santana blurted. She was still in the black dress that she fell asleep in last night and her face felt like crap from the unwashed makeup she was wearing. But that still doesn't explain why she was in Quinn's car at 8 in the morning.

"No time for questions now," Quinn said, "we can't be late for your wedding."

Santana's eyes popped. "Did you just say my wedding?"

"You'll see," Quinn smiled.

They pulled over at the sideway of a church. The church where Brittany's wedding was going to be held. Santana wasn't planning to go at all today. She was just going to stay home, eat popcorn, watch sad movies where everyone dies because they're idiots, and eat more popcorn. Now Quinn had somehow broken into her house and kidnapped her—_and _said that they're going to _her_ wedding—and Santana was pretty sure she was forced to face the fact that Brittany was getting married with Sam. Quinn had refused to tell her anything on their ride to the church, except for the advice about unbuttoning her leather jacket. More confused than ever, Quinn took Santana's hand and entered the church from its backdoor.

Nobody was there yet. Quinn pulled her into the bride's grooming room and left her there with a wide grin on her face.

"Quinn!" Santana exclaimed, "Quinn kidnaps-people-at-6-in-the-morning! Killing me isn't going to be this easy!" she yelled through the locked door. She was pretty sure Quinn was drunk.

"She didn't bring you here to kill you," a voice appeared.

Santana turned around to see Brittany in her wedding dress. She looked beautiful.

"Unless you stole her charm bracelet," Brittany went on, "then she might kill you. I did that once—"

"Brittany," Santana cut her off, "what the hell is going on?"

Brittany stepped forward and held Santana's hands. "I was never going to marry Sam."

The words hit Santana like a bomb. "What?"

"I had to tell you that to get you to come back. Sam and I broke up a long time ago." Brittany started, "I still loved you."

"But…"

"Just hear me out," Brittany cut Santana off, "I thought you forgot about me when you hadn't called me for ages. I figured you were with someone else. But I wanted you back," she took a deep breathe, "So I told you I was marrying Sam."

Santana knocked on her own head to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "So…you never planned on marrying Sam?"

Brittany shook her head. "I love you too much."

Santana opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"You told me all that stuff last night…and now it's my turn." Brittany smiled, "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I love anything else in this world. I was happy when I was with Sam, but I think about you all the time. When you sang Landslide with me. When we won nationals for cheerios together. When we tortured Rachel together. And how it broke my heart when you sang that breakup song to me. I was so in love with you."

Santana was already tearing like crazy. "Maybe we can get that back."

Brittany broke into a huge smile and hugged her. "It never left."

Santana leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you so much, Brittany."

To her surprise, Brittany got down on one knee and pulled out a rose. "I don't have money for a ring because Lord Tubington put my credit card into the washing machine," she said, "but I am pretty romantic." She smiled, "marry me, Santana."

Before she realizes it, Kurt and Blaine and everyone else jumped in from behind and started cheering "say yes! Say yes!" and even Sam was there. Santana's face were covered with the tears of joy. She kissed Brittany like they've never kissed before. "Yes," Santana said, "I would be honored."

Cheering broke out in the room at that very moment. Coach Sylvester, who was crashing the wedding of her two favorite cheerios, went on and gave Brittany a high five. Mr. Shuster and Finn went in to hug Santana. Everyone joined in for a huge group hug. It was like the old days all over again…except this was better. She looked at her girlfriend—_fiancée —_and smiled a huge smile. This was love. She might have lost it somewhere in her life, but she found it again; and she was never letting go of it ever again.


End file.
